Known is a device for sheet material corrugation including two systems of dies placed on either side of the blank between two parallel slabs of the frame and the drive made in the form of piston installed between the guides providing the piston travel to bedplate for transformation of these systems from initial to final relief state corresponding to that of the ready-made article. In this connection, the systems of dies are made of similar plane elements pivotedly connected in-between along all the sides (Inventors' certificate no. 1,690,903 USSR, Int. Cl.: B 21 D 13/02. Device for sheet material corrugation.—Bulletin no. 42 of 19.07.89).
The main short-coming of herein-presented device is that the drive for the dies systems transformation works if and only if there is a definite starting angle between the elements of the systems in its initial state. At the same time with the aim to exact the shaping the plane blank of the corrugated article must reproduce in its initial state the shape of the tooling; it is possible only at full plane initial state of the dies systems.
Known is a device for sheet material corrugation containing the systems of the upper and the lower dies whereof each system includes the primary shaping system in its initial state and the auxiliary relief system of dies pivotedly connected in-between providing their simultaneous transformation and the transformation drive made in the form of removable vacuum chamber (RU Patent no. 02118217. Device for sheet material corrugation. Int. Cl.: B 21 D 13/00, 27.08.98).
The main short-coming of herein-presented device is that to put the plane shaping systems of dies together with the plane blank into the relief state and to connect them in-between along the bending lines there must be the auxiliary systems of dies similar in structure and production complexity wherefore it complicates and raises the expenses for production of this tooling, narrows the range of transformation of the shaping systems of dies, and cuts down the technological capabilities of the device.
Known is a device for production of intricate profile articles from composite material containing the shaping mandrel including the elements pivotedly connected at locations of deformations and the means for preliminary and final displacement of these elements. The first one is made in the form of hermetic sleeves placed on the fabric layer joining the elements at locations of relief protrusions and connected by the operating environment feeding system while the second one is made in the form of pushing traverse connected to the seesaw travel drive (Inventors' certificate no. 1,706,148 SU A1. Device for production of intricate profile articles from composite material.—Int. Cl.: B 29 C 59/00, B 29 D 9/00//B 29 K 105:08, B 29 L 9:00). The given device is taken as a prototype.
The main short-coming of herein-presented device is cutting down of the shaping tooling technological capabilities due to the impossibility to obtain the zigzag-corrugated sheet with high consistence of crimps because of the shaping tooling structure elements (the sleeves from air-proof fabric) between the elements of the shaping mandrel. Moreover, the sleeves complicate and raise the expenses for production of shaping mandrel, and tensile loads caused by operating environment result in failure of fabric pivots which connect the mandrel elements.